


Galahad

by Victoria_Sky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, COG - Fandom, Choice of Games Fanfiction, Guenevere - Fandom, Guenevere WIP, King Arthur (2004), Merlin (TV), WIP - Fandom
Genre: Deception, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sky/pseuds/Victoria_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine wants a son. Guenevere is the only obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Arthurian Mythology characters is based off of the WIP Guenevere on the COG forum!

The early light of the rising sun streamed in through the windows of Elaine and Lancelot's shared chambers. Elaine wakes up and pats the space in the bed next to her. It's cold and perfectly neat. Elaine sighs softly before rolling over on her side and gripping a pillow tightly. She feels the tears as they roll down her face. She taste the bitterness of her feelings for a man that will never truly love her back. Elaine thinks of her husband. They had been married for over a year now and not once in that year had he shown her any affection in private. Of course, at dinner he was very attentive. Checking to make sure she was comfortable or to see if she needed more wine. All the while through his attentivness to her, his gaze fell on the queen.

The door to the bedroom swings open and Lancelot strides in. Closing the door he looks over to Elaine, smiling softly. "Good morn-." Lancelot stops as he see's the path the tears have left on her face. Rushing over he grabs her hands in his. "Elaine, what is it? Has something happened? Are you hurt?"

Elaine can barely distingush Lancelot's face through her tears. _Yes_ , it hurts. It hurts to love you." Nothing's happened Lancelot. At least not here." I gesture with my hands towards the bed and smile gently towards him. He drops my hands and walks to the other side of side of the room. Lancelot braces himself against the dresser, without turning around to face me he says" Elaine I will not lay with another woman. Even if that woman is my wife." His back is rigid. We've had this argument before.

"Lancelot I want a child! I will not just sit here wasting away while you carry on behind your kings back with his queen." He has to know I need a son. I continue" It's fate Lancelot, we will have a son. You can not put this off any longer."

When he finally turns around to face me, his fae-lit blue eye's are burning brighter than I've ever seen before. His mouth firmly set closed. I can tell it's a struggle for him not to raise his voice. Ever the noble man." As I have said before, I will not lay with you. Not now, not ever. I respect you as my wife, but never again shall you mention my king or his queen."Lancelot sighs heavily and runs his hands through his blonde hair. " I have my duties to attend to." With that I watch as he grabs his sword and strides back out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guen

Guenevere yawns and stretches her arms over her head. Smiling to herself she looks over to the spot next to her on the bed. Her smile falters slightly, but quickly comes back as she thinks on the night she spent with her lover. Lance had come by not to long after she'd retired to her chambers for the night.

I was expecting Arthur to be behind the door. He had promised to spend more time with me now that his war campaign was over. Upon opening the door and seeing Lance, however I wasn't too upset Arthur had not showed up. It was intense as usual. The physical reaction between us seems to get stronger every time we're together. I have to figure out what's causing this.

There is a knock on the door. Guenevere looks up drawn from her thoughts. She quickly hops out of bed looking for her night shift. She finds it by the door to her chambers, slips it on and opens the door.It's Arthur.

"Gwen I'm so sorry I didn't stop by last night. Kay came by my room with some reports from his scouts about saxons on the southern border and I got so distracted and by the time..."

I put my finger to his lips"Shhh shhh Arthur it's okay, Lance came by and kept me company last night."

Arthurs grey eyes widen slightly" Oh did he! That was so nice of him. I still feel guilty for promising to spend more time with you. I'm doing a poor job of it. So that's why today I've decided to tell all my advisors to handle all the official camelot buisness so we can spend some time together! I was thinking of taking a ride through the forest. Maybe a small picnic? How does that sound?

I nod my head" That sounds great Arthur. Let me call my servants so they can help me get dressed. I"ll meet you down at the courtyard." I give him a quick kiss on his lips and ruffle his dark hair before closing door. Once the door is closed Guenevere slides down to the floor and puts her head in her hands.

"What am I doing?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine

I get dressed and go to the waiting rooms above the courtyard where the knights train. Many of the other noble lady's like to come here and gossip, while enjoying the view of the knights in practice. I wonder if Guenevere will be there today. As I walk towards the rooms I see King Arthur walking away from Guenevere's chambers.

"Good day my lord."

"Elaine! Good day to you as well! Are you headed down to the courtyard?"

"I'm heading to the waiting room above the courtyard to meet with the other ladies....will the queen be joining us ladies today?"

Arthur smiles brightly" No I'm afraid not! Today me and the queen are going out for a ride."

"Are any of your knights going with you?"

"No, just me and my queen. Don't worry Elaine I"ll tell Sir Lancelot to probably cut training early today so he can spend some time with you as well."

I smirk to myself and suddenly I get an idea." If you and the queen are going to be out all day, you're going to be abosolutely famished by the evening you should take some food! I would hate for the queen to faint from hunger my lord." I give my king an imploring look.

"Your right! I had thought about bringing something to eat along. I"ll have to stop by the kitchen before we head out."

"Nonsense! My lord let me aquire all the items you need. After all you both work so hard to run the kingdom, let your servants do something for both of you in return.I smile eagerly at Arthur.

"Ahh.. if you insist. I would hate to intrude on your activities. Shall I tell you her favorite foods."

Elaine and Arthur continue down the hallway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guen

My servant ties the last lace of my dress and I head down to the courtyard to meet Arthur. On the way there people in the halls stop and bow or curtsey to me. I just smile and nod in return. I may be the queen, but I still don't think that it's nesscary for people I see everyday to bow to me. I made all the servants stop back at Cornwall. In Camelot they don't seem to want to stop.

By the time I make it down the to the courtyard I can hear the clashing of swords. The knights practice is in full swing. I'm looking around for Arthur and I don't see him here yet. My eye's inevitably find his blue ones. He smiles at me for a moment. Sir Bors takes this moment to swing at Lance in his distraction. Lancelot quickly ducks and gives me a quick bow before returning to the sparring match. I laugh he knows how much I hate when others bow to me.

"What's so funny Guen?"I turn as Arthur lays his hand on my shoulder.

"You are my love." I kiss him on the lips once."What took you so long? You were ready before me."

"I should try being more funny! And I was waiting for the Lady Elaine to bring me the food for our outing today."

 _Elaine.She hates me._ "Arthur why couldn't you get the food yourself?"

"Oh she insisted! I told her your favorite foods and mine." I have to surpress my eyeroll. I look up to the rooms above the courtyard and there on the balcony I see Elaine. She smiles down sweetly at me and Arthur. Arthur waves to her. I grab his hand and walk over to where our horses are waiting. _I won't be eating a thing today._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine

I refraine from jumping up and down as the king and queen leave. If everything goes according to plan I should be with child before tomorrow. I look over to where Lancelot and Bors are sparring. I let out a quiet sigh. He is still one the most handsome men I have ever seen. His blond hair now damp with sweat as he pushes it back from his forehead. I call out to him "Sir Lancelot!" He looks up at me and nods once before returning to his match with Bors. _Ah, well. You"ll be mine tonight._

I leave the balcony in search of my serving woman Dame Brusen. I find her waiting for me outside my chambers. I quickly usher her into the room." So what do I have to do?"

She looks a little nervous."My lady..are..are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes! Lancelot is my husband! I know he has feelings for our queen, but that does not mean I will be so easily cast aside. I want a son and he will give me one. It's fate."

She gains resolve."I see my lady. Here let me show you what must be done."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guenevere

Me and Arthur are deep into our forest stroll and I still can't shake the thoughts I'm having about Elaine. _She's up to something. I just have no idea what it is._

"...and Sir Ector smashes his axe against the saxon's head that had Sir Bedivere pinned down! It was truly one of the more inspir-Guen? Guen are you listening? I just told you the best part of the story!"

"Ah.. yes Arthur. Smashing saxon heads can be inspiring under certain circumstances."

Arthur nods." Indeed. I wish you and Lance had been able to come with us on that last battle. We could have used his sword and your magic."

"It wasn't so bad Arthur. I did miss you and I would like to come next time."

Arthur sighs" Hopefully there won't be a next time. I don't forsee any battles in our future for a long time." He smiles" Thanks to you. Having you by my side as my queen has made everything so much better. The kingdom's are at peace. Now I"ll have more time to spend with you and we can...uh..try again.." Arthur clears his throat suddenly. I look over and see his face is flushed and he's smiling softly at me.

We've been married for 5 years and Arthur still is a bit shy when it comes to intimate matters." Oh. Yes. I... an heir is exactly what the kingdom needs. " I smile back. _I would rather be trying with Lance._ "I look forward to it Arthur. It's beem awhile since the last time."

Arthur's face flushes and even deeper shade of red, but he looks pleased. I laugh.

"I foward to it also! It's been too long. We're almost to the clearing. It's a place I used to go before Merlin showed up and told me I was king. I haven't been here in ages." Arthur reaches over from his horse and places his hand on mine.

We make it to the clearing a couple of minutes later. Arthur gets off his horse and then he comes over and helps me off mine. He lays out a blanket for us to sit on and then puts out the food Elaine gathered. It's some of my favorite food as Arthur said it would be."Arthur you know me so well." I say. I pick up a blackberry examining it before offering it to Arthur. He grins then eats it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine

Elaine paces back and forth across her chambers. It's late in the afternoon and the king and queen have yet to make it back to the castle. If all goes according to plan they shouldn't be back until much later tonight. Elaine is still pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. She stills suddenly as she notices her features have changed. Her once blonde hair is slowly changing to a deep dark brown and her blue eyes now are now hazel. She's grown a little taller also. She is now the spitting image of queen guenevere. Elaine sighs happily. _Now. Now I can have him._

Elaine moves to sit on the bed and just waits.

...

Much later Lancelot walks quietly into the dark room and shuts the door behind him. He crosses the room grabs a clean set of clothes and heads to the ajoining washroom. A couple of minutes later Lancelot emerges from the washroom and sets about lighting some candles. He turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin. Elaine laughs."Being a knight of the round table I didn't expect for you to scare so easily or take this long to notice me."Elaine crosses the room and wraps her arms around Lancelot waist. He doesn't move away, but he looks at her in confusion.

"Guen what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Arthur still."

Elaine looks him in his eyes."We came back early of course."

Lancelot nods his head."And where is Arthur now?"

"I'm actually not sure. When we got back he told me he had some things to discuss with..uh..Merlin." Lancelot looks skeptical.

"He went to see Merlin? Really? I didn't know Merlin was back either I thought he was still at the druid convention in Avalon." Elaine quickly silences Lancelots questions with a kiss. Lancelot kisses her back. Elaine nearly faints. She's only kissed him once and that was at the wedding. Lancelot pulls back suddenly.

"Guen.. not that this is bad.. it's not bad at all actually, but you..I don't feel that reaction we normally have whenever we touch each other. Did you find out what's causing it?"

Elaine grimaces slightly."Um. Yes.I'll tell you about it later.But as for now..."Lancelot smiles as Elaine takes his hand and leads him towards the bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　


	2. Guen Returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of the Guenevere COG(WIP) on the Choice of Games forum! All typos belong to me.

Guen

"Arthur! Arthur! Wake up Arthur!" I hit him again across his face and sigh in frustration when I get no reaction from him. The sun was steadily setting behind the trees and we were still in the clearing. I'm not afraid of the dark, but if we're not back to the castle soon people will start to worry. I rise and begin to pack up our blanket and basket in the low light. I notice something strange among the remaining food in basket. I look closer to discover a fine white powder sprinkled across the bottom. I rub some of the powder between my thumb and forefinger, it sparkles and disintegrates in my hand. _Fae powder!_ I look quickly back to Arthur and move over to check his pulse. His chest rises and falls lightly but his pulse is weak. I groan and try not to panic I don't know what the side effects are from ingesting fae-powder, I just hope they aren't bad. _Lancelot and Merlin are the only ones with access to fae powder. And Merlin isn't in Camelot right now._

I want to slap Arthur again. And Elaine. I can't believe she would go this far. Just what exactly could she be up to? What good could come from this! I finish putting away everything except the blanket that Arthur is still resting on. Arthur's taller than me and naturally heavier. I’ll have to think about this tactically. Just at that moment I hear a lone wolf howl out in the distance. And then another...and another. I'm going to have to think about this fast.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine

Lancelot moans out loud then collapses on the spot next to me in the bed. I roll over and run my fingers through his hair. He smiles peacefully at me. I've never seen him look at me this way. He's practically glowing, well at least his eyes are. They always are. I smile back at him and lean over to kiss him one last time. The sun set a while ago so I know I don't have much time left. Arthur and Guenevere will be back soon and once it's midnight I’ll be myself again.

"Guen." I flinch at his reminder. “That was...different, but a good different I guess. You should probably get back to your chambers however before anyone notices you’re missing."

Lancelot sits up in the bed and pulls me closer to him. He grabs my chin so he can look me in my eyes. “Just so you know..If I had a choice..if it were a tangible possibility...I'd stay here with you forever. I love you." He pulls my face up to his and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. And somehow this feels more intimate than everything we've done so far. He loves Guenevere, his queen, not me. Those words were meant for her. I feel the tears stinging in my eyes. I hurriedly look away and begin to dress myself. On my way out of the room I stop and turn to look at him again. He's gazing at me lazily. Those fae-lit eyes full of love and trust. “If it were tangible Lancelot, it would just be me and you, no one else." He smiles. There had to be some truth in this night of deception.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guen

I'm fuming. I can practically feel the smoke leaving my ears. _That wench is going to pay dearly for this._ After hoisting Arthur up on the horse, linking his horse's saddle to hers and out riding a pack of fae wolfs, all the while with Arthur being blissfully asleep with his back leaning against her chest, Guenevere could feel any thoughts of common sense and decency leaving her head. _I guess it's a good thing Lancelot's not overtly fond of his wife._ The gates of Camelot were coming into view. I sighed with relief. That relief was quickly gone as I heard a rustling in the bushes off the path. I don't have my sword, but I know a few spells I can use to thwart an attack. The bushes rustle again and begin to part. I tense up ready to throw Arthur on his horse and send him running to the gates. But to my surprise out of the bushes comes...Merlin!

"Merlin! What are you doing here out in the woods? I thought you were still in Avalon." Merlin looks around the woods in confusion

"Ah...yes your majesty I have returned earlier than even I had planned. Before you ask, there are some things within our control and those that aren't. His majesty will awaken tomorrow morning."

With that Merlin disappears back into the woods. I think about going after him for a second then I remember Merlin is more than capable of defending himself. His words stay with me long after I finally approach the gate and call out to the night guard.

"The king and queen have returned! Open the gates!" The night guard bellows out.

I wait patiently for the gate to be opened and guards immediately rush through to help Arthur off my horse. “Your majesty is the king..?"

I shake my head. “No his majesty is perfectly healthy, Merlin informed me of such. Now would you mind carrying him to his chambers I have business to attend to." I look up towards the waiting room just in time to see a shock of long blonde hair turn away from the window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine

Elaine sits in the waiting room above the court yard watching the gate waiting for Arthur and Guenevere to return. She smiles to herself already, she can feel her baby. He may not have grown and inch yet, but she knows, her son has been conceived. Galahad will be his name. He'll be perfect. Everything that his father is not. She doesn't have to wait much longer.

"The king and queen have returned! Open the gates!" One of the night guards yell out. I feel my pulse jump. They've returned. Safely it seems. I see Guenevere ride her horse through the gate and watch as the guards rush over to help Arthur off of her. This wasn't supposed to happen! Guenevere should've been sleep not Arthur! Guenevere talks to the guards a little longer before glancing up at the window. I jump back away from the window, but not before seeing the expression on her face darken. I look back over to the one the mirror in the room and I see my hair is now blonde again. My eyes are blue and in them I see nothing but happiness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guen

I have to force myself to walk a normal pace across the courtyard and up the stairs to the waiting room. I know the servants like to gossip. I slow my breathing and begin to take the stairs two at time, trying to make sense of what I've seen. I remember looking up at the window and Elaine's hair was darker, much darker. Almost the exact same color as mine and then it was blonde. I don't know what she has going on, but I plan to get all the answers out of her. I pause outside of the door and then push it open.

There she is. Sitting in the chair facing away from me, looking in the mirror. She makes eye contact with me without turning around. "I'm glad to see you've returned safely your majesty. I am a little shocked to see you’re awake, but nevertheless you and my husband should be able to carry on your wretched affair behind the kingdoms back. I have what I want now. And if I were you I would think twice about harming me." Elaine smiles sweetly at me.

I feel blood rush to my face. “What is it that you want?! First you harm my husband, your king and now you tell me not to harm you! Then you bring up Lancelot! He has nothing to do with this!" I step closer to her my control slipping.

Elaine stands up and turns around to face me. "He has everything to do with this! When I married him I knew about his love for you, but I thought just maybe he might grow to love me to. That eventually we could be happy together. That will never happen and now that I know that, certain actions had to be taken to ensure that fate plays out the way it's supposed to. I had no intentions of harming Arthur."

I step even closer to her until were face to face." I don't care what your intentions were. I don't even care if I was your target. Arthur will awaken tomorrow morning. I’ll still love Lance and nothing will have changed. Why would you do this? These "actions" you've taken there wasn't a point everything is the same as yesterday." I gesture around the room with my hands.

Elaine smirks at me. "There have been some changes my queen. You might not notice them right now, you nor Lancelot, but in nine months’ time no one will be able to ignore them!" Elaine smiles brightly at me "A lot can happen in one night Guenevere."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elaine

My smile grows even wider as I watch her face struggle to accept the truth of what I've just told her. I watch as her mouth opens. I watch as the words fail to come out. And then I watch as her eyes fall to my stomach. Her mouth closes abruptly. Looking in her eye's I see rage and behind the rage sadness. I didn't think it was possible for the grin on my face to get any bigger, but it does. I'm happy now that she's not. She finally feels what I've felt.

Guenevere finally speaks. “He...you...I don't...Lance wouldn't do this...” Her chest is rapidly rising and falling as she tries to keep her emotions under control. It's not a good thing to yell around a pregnant woman after all.

"It happened Guenevere, we both enjoyed it. And when it was all over he told me that he loved me."

"NO! No. no. Lancelot doesn't feel that way about you. I saw your hair change colors when I first returned. It was the exact same color as mine. I don't know what you've done, but Lance is…would not betray me like this.."

Tears begin to fall out of her eyes. She picks up a candle holder and throws it at the mirror behind me, it shatters. Guen takes one last glance at my stomach as she runs out of the room. I turn back around, sit in the chair and stare at the reflection in the shattered mirror. As much as I hate to admit it I could see her pain reflected at me in a thousand different versions of myself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guen

I run out of the waiting room and back to my private room. Servant gossip be damned. I couldn't be in that room with her any longer. With that sardonic grin and her and Lances'....I can even bring myself to think it. I won't. The tears are in full stream as I make it to my door. I hear footsteps coming around the corner.

"Guen??" _No, please not him._ I don't look up. I rush into my room and lock the door behind me.

"Guen! Guen!" I feel Lancelot knocking on the door. “Guen open the door. Tell me…tell me what has you this way? Is it Arthur? Are you okay? Guen please just open the door." I hear the pleading tone in his voice. Even now after all I've learned his voice calms me and excites me. But then I think about Elaine.

"No Lance! Go away! Leave me alone." I try and fail to sound normal.

"Guen I'm not going anywhere. You've never told me to go away. Now open the door."

"I'm telling you now! Go away. Back to your wife and..." I can't finish. I hold back a sob.

"Guen." Lance begins quietly" I need to you to open this door…please."

I huff loudly. Then rise up and fling the door open. I walk far across the room to the other side. I can't be close to him right now. Lance closes the door softly and leans against it.

"Guen look at me... What happened?" He approaches me, but I step back and he abruptly stops.

I swallow hard. “Nothing has happened Lancelot. Arthur and I went out on a picnic and we came back."

Lance looks at me like I'm crazy. “Then why are you crying? You both came back a long time ago why is this bothering you now? You would've told me if something was wrong earlier."

Now it's mine turn to look confused earlier. "Earlier?"

"Yes Guen earlier when you came to my chambers."

"It wasn't me Lancelot! “I scream at him. Lancelot visibly recoils from my tone of voice. He looks at me a moment before speaking then ask "Guen what do you mean? I...I'm positive it was you! If it wasn't you Guen, then who was it?"

I see the doubt in his eyes even if he believes in his heart that was me, I can tell he doesn't want the real answer. The truth. I tell him anyway. "Elaine."

He visibly swallows and begins to shake his head back and forth. “No. No…Guen I don't believe that. I wouldn't do that with her, I love you! I'm devoted to you. I chose to be with you and only you a long time ago, regardless of the risk or consequences, I want you not..." He can't finish but those fae-lit eyes find mine and dare me to look away, but I can't.

"Lance...I…want to believe you. But how could you? Why... couldn't you tell it wasn’t me!?" I walk over to him and grab his hand. That familiar heat rushes through more intense than ever. He pulls in a ragged breath then looks away. “I told you I wanted to keep this...whatever this is that happens when we touch each other there. It's how you know I'm with you. It's how you know it's me! What was different this time?!"

I see the tears forming in his eyes. They refuse to fall. "Guen… I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. Just please forgive me." He pleads. Lance then drops to one in front of me still holding my hand. I want to forgive him.

"Lance...Elaine is pregnant."

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos in advance!

Arthur

I yawn and open my eyes. I’m back in my bedroom without Guen. I keep trying to remember when we returned to the kingdom, but I can’t. I hear my door creak open and at that moment Guen walks in. I smile brightly at her. It’s doesn’t matter where I am or the situation, I’m always happy to see her. “Good morning Guen.” I see relief flood her face. I wonder why. “Oh thank goodness you’re okay Arthur. Merlin told me you would be okay, but I was still worried. You know how he can be most of the time.” “What happened yesterday Guen?” Her eyes drop to the floor.” Nothing serious Arthur. You just fell asleep when we were out. I had to bring you back on my horse. Everything’s fine really…” There is a crack in her voice towards the end. I wonder what has her so upset, but I won’t press the issue. “Well…I feel absolutely fine now! You have my sincere thanks for rescuing me. I mean that. I know I’m heavy. It’s okay. You can tell me how fat I’ am. Just promise me you won’t go tell the entire kingdom behind my back.” A genuine smile lights up her face and I feel my heartbeat double. That’s all I ever want to see. Her happy and smiling at me. I grab her hand and pull her over next to me on the bed. “I really am sorry I ruined yesterday for you. I meant what I said about spending more time together. What I’m asking is if you want to come by later tonight? I want to make up for yesterday.” My cheeks start to warm. I’m always slightly nervous around her still. Guen glances around the room unsure, then she looks at me. I take a deep breath. Prepared for her rejection. “Arthur…I don’t know if…” She stops suddenly and in her eyes I see resolution form with her decision. “No. You know what Arthur, I will come by tonight.” My face gets even hotter as I grin at her. “Okay! Um…I’ll see you tonight. I told Sir Kay I would train with the knights today, so I have to go, but I’m looking forward to tonight!” I give her a quick kiss and head to go get dressed. I look back and smile at her before I leave. Once in the corridor I head to my dressing room. I wave and speak to everyone I come across. After I’m dressed I make my way to the training yard. Most of the senior knights are already here training the younger knights. I grab Excalibur and join in with the knights. I wave at Lancelot who appears to be in a vicious sparring match with Sir Leon. ”Sir Lancelot! Take it easy on poor Leon there.” Lancelot stiffly turns around and stares at me for a second, nods and goes back to his sparring with Leon. What’s up with him and Guen this morning?

Lancelot

I quickly turn away from Arthur. I can’t look at him right now. I can’t look at anyone right now. Sweat begins to fall in my eyes as I match Leon hit for hit. I’m not even thinking about strategy anymore. Hit. Parry. Hit. Parry and hit again. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. “Lancelot!” Arthur calls to me again. I don’t even turn around. I simply drop my sword and storm off in the direction that puts as much distance between us as possible. I’m not even sure if its sweat that drips from my eyes anymore at this point. I finally make it outside of the courtyard. I head straight for the garden maze. I need to be alone and maybe loose myself here. But now that I think about it, I could never loose myself here. I know exactly where to go. I’ve been here too many times with Guen before to actually get lost. I sigh as I turn corner after corner. Guen. I haven’t spoken to her since I left her chambers the other night. I know she’s been avoiding me and I can’t blame her. I’ve been avoiding Elaine. I sleep in the barracks with the younger knights now. I turn the last corner and find myself in front of a small lake. I sit on the stone bench and hang my head in my hands. I’m going to have a son. What kind of father figure could I ever be? I’m desperately in love with my best friend’s wife. I’m not faithful to my wife. It seems as if my loyalty never existed to anything or anyone. Anyone but her. I pull on my hair maybe that can change. Maybe just maybe… I can be loyal to this child. My ears twitch as I hear footsteps softly approaching. Growing up in Avalon gave me some other abilities as well. I wipe my eyes as the footsteps get closer. She turns the last corner and comes to sit next me. I flinch and instantly slide down to the opposite side of the bench. “Lancelot…don’t act this way.” Elaine lays her hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. She sighs.” Listen this is your son also. You need to be the man I know you’re capable of becoming. We are your family now. Me, Galahad and you. Not Guen…” I round on her. “Never bring Guen up to me! You have no idea what you’ve done! Guen won’t even look at me! She can’t even stand to be in the same room as me! I’ve never loved you Elaine, but dammit you knew that. We had an understanding of what this relationship would be like before we got married. Now you’ve gone and ruined any chance of…of…any chance…of me ever.” I can’t finish, because she interrupts. “What chance Lancelot!? You can’t be with her! She belongs to Arthur, for goodness sake she is your queen Lancelot!” I take a deep breath. “I will never be a part of a family with you. I will have a relationship with our child. But there is nothing between us anymore. And you know nothing of the man I’m going to become. You think you know who I am now, you don’t. There is only one person, one woman, who has ever had a capability, or capacity to ever understand and sympathize with kind of man that I am. Guen knows me. You never will.” I get up off the bench and head to find somewhere else where I can truly be alone. I walk outside of the castle walls. Wandering through the streets of Camelot until eventually I find myself in the woods. And just like that I keep walking.

Guen

Sitting from my balcony I can see Lancelot walking out through the castle gates. The sun is beginning to set. I want to go after him, but I can’t. I quickly wipe away the tears forming in my eyes, before I go back into my room. Once I’m back in my chambers my servants set about dressing me for the evening. I seriously contemplate not going to the hall for a moment. Just knowing I’ll see Elaine there with her gloating smile makes me sick. I also know I promised Arthur we would spend more time together. So I must go and be the loving, dedicated wife that I know I’m not. Two of my servants finish dressing me and I turn around. There my other serving lady, Mary, smiles at me while holding my crown. She walks towards me and I duck down a little to match her height. Mary places the crown on my head. It’s never felt heavier as tears begin to fall down my face. I think about everything I can’t have because of it. … I make it down to the entrance of the hall where Arthur is waiting for me. He turns and grabs my hand. “Guen you look stunning as always.” Arthur’s smile is so infectious. I find myself smiling back even through my sour mood. I take a deep breath to steady my voice before I respond to him. “Thank you Arthur, you look stunning as well.” He laughs and the doors to the hall open.

Elaine

The doors to the dining hall swing open. Trumpets announce the arrival of the king and queen. I look to see Arthur and Guenevere walk through the doors laughing at each other. A pang of jealously runs through me from recalling Lancelot’s words, and seeing how beautiful she is again. Guenevere makes eye contact with me briefly and her smile falters before she looks away. As they approach their seats I glance at the empty one next to me. I still hope Lancelot will come around one day. The other knights notice Lancelot’s absence as well. It’s Sir Leon, however, that chooses to speak up about it. “Elaine!” He starts in his gruff voice “Where is that hormonal husband of yours? He gave me quite the thrashing today in training? One would have thought I was the lake monster myself when he almost took off my head!” Laughter floats in ears from everyone close in the dining hall…well not everyone. I let out a long sigh. I look to see Arthur looking concerned and Guenevere not looking at anyone at all. I feel a smirk pulling tugging on my upper lip. “To be honest Sir Leon, I’m just as confused and concerned as you all here, well maybe some of us are more concerned than others,” Her eyes lift up from the table to me and I smile as I continue “but I sure do hope he returns soon! We were supposed to start meeting with the furniture makers to discuss getting a crib built, and searching for an appropriate nanny to watch the baby and so on. Its trivial matters really I don’t want to bore you all.” “What baby?” Arthur ask. “Ah! Yes see me and Lancelot were also supposed to make this announcement together! We’re having a baby your majesty! “I put both my hands on my stomach and smile at Arthur and Guenevere. Arthur who has dropped his fork and seems frozen; and the latter who’s trying her best not to react poorly. Arthur is now standing up with a face stretching grin and says “Congratulations!”

Guen

Dinner cannot end fast enough for me. I excuse myself soon after Elaine’s announcement and hurry back to my room. Once I’m in my room alone I can finally let the mask down and take the crown off. I will not let myself cry again. I’m stronger than this. Yet a dry heave still reaches my chest. I have a moment to myself before I walk out onto the balcony. The cool wind settles me. I look out over the kingdom and I wonder where Lance is. My eye’s stop roaming. There. Out on the horizon, just where my sight becomes limited, is green and blue light. The lights seems to be merging together and coming apart all at the same time. I’m so mesmerized by the sight I don’t hear Arthur come in until he is right next to me. His hand on my shoulder nearly makes me jump over the balcony. “Guen!” He smiles gently at me. “It’s okay Guen it’s just me, your husband.” He laughs to himself. I twitch. “I’m sorry Arthur I didn’t hear you come in.” “As I can tell! What had you so distracted?” I turn and gaze back out over the balcony. “A light over there…it was merging together with another… and it was beautiful.” Arthur places his chin on my shoulder to look out over where I’m looking. I feel his face scrunch up and his head turn to look at me. “I don’t see anything.” “What? Arthur its…well it was… right over there.” Arthur shakes his head. “Nope” Arthur moves in front of me and takes my hand “All I see is this beautiful kingdom. And my beautiful wife. And knowing that I have both, right here right now with me at peace, is more than enough to distract me from some forest fireflies.” I feel my face flush slightly and as I’m trying to remember when Arthur got so eloquent with words. I see the light again on the edge of the horizon. Flashing and merging. Flashing and merging. Flashing and merging. “Guen!” Arthur is waving his hand in front of my face. “I think it’s time we go back inside now.” He looks back over his shoulder and the light is gone again. I take his hand and I lead him back into my room. Arthur places his hands on my waist and leans down to kiss me. As our clothes come off try as I might, I fail to put that light out of my mind. Arthur Guen falls into my arms trembling slightly as I clutch her form to my own. I kiss her shoulder and stroke her hair back away from her face. She eventually rolls off of me and hugs the one of the many pillows on her bed. I turn on my side and gaze into her eyes. She seems preoccupied again. Her eyes won’t meet mine. I run my hand up and down her arm. “What’s on your mind Guen?” She hesitates. “I was just thinking about…children.” “Oh! Children. Guen. We’ve had this conversation before. It’ll happen soon. I hope.” I smile at her.” And I hope it happens soon! Or else Lance is going to beat me to the punch!” She buries her face into the pillow. “Yes, he will won’t he.” “I still can’t believe it. I never thought of Lance as being a father or married. And to be honest I didn’t see myself as being one either. But…now I feel ready. What about you? Are you ready to be a mother?” Guen takes her face off of the pillow and her eyes are damp. “Yes. Arthur, yes. I have to be.” I reach out and rub her cheek. “It’s okay Guen I know you’re going to be an amazing mother.” She bites her lip. “I’ll try.”

Lancelot

I’m completely lost. With no weapon. I’m usually not one to get lost, but this forest seems entirely new. As is if it just sprung up overnight. I sigh and take in my surroundings. I look up hoping to find the North Star, but it’s a cloudy night. The trees in the forest seem to be alive. When I breathe they breathe. It reminds me of Avalon a bit. I’ll have to return to someday. My ears twitch. I hear the footsteps long before I see the owner. I look around glancing in every direction waiting to see what awaits me in the darkness. Suddenly the footsteps stop. I wait. Then I hear it. A rolling sound. Like a marble across a stone floor. A really big marble. And then a snap. And another snap. And another. I turn around to see the trees behind me parting rapidly. Not wasting any more time. I run. Fast. Tree branches and thorns cut my face, but I keep running. The forest never seems to end and the trees appear to be getting closer and closer. Until eventually I hit a wall of forestry that I can’t run through. I hear the trees behind me snapping over and over. I begin to claw and tear at wall. Pulling roots and branches out of my way. My hands begin bleed and I keep ripping away at the green wall trying to create a hole. I need a way out. I have to live. The last thing I hear before I black out is the terrible sound of the ancient oak behind me uprooting and ripping in half.


End file.
